


You Make Me Feel

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Angst, Lover's Quarrel, M/M, Mild Sexual Tension, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian Being An Asshole, Slight fluff, alois being the bestest friend ever, bffs cielois, boyfriends sebaciel, platonic cielois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ciel and sebastian get into fight the night before and don't talk to each other the whole day at school but the blue-eyed teenager can't help but feel irritated when sebastian shamelessly flirts with someone else





	You Make Me Feel

Ciel looked on, his infamous resting bitch face reposed habitually on his young and pale face. His head rested on his right hand, left hand drumming softly on his desk.

At an outside perspective, this scene would have looked normal. It was not new to see the Phantomhive teenager look uninterested and bored for he always did which is the reason why most people avoided him. His unapproachable appearance earns him very few friends but lots of timid people as his little followers. He is, after all, the heir of the Funtom Corporation, famous for its charity events and business investments held for all things beneficial to children.

As said before, Ciel looked normal but truth be told, he was raging inside his head, screaming out the worst of insults in all the languages he was fluent in. He was practically ready to kill and torture his boyfriend and the bimbo flirting her fake ass off. He didn't like the sight seated a few desks away from him. At all.

For the most part, the ebony haired heir felt disgusted and a bit hurt at Sebastian's actions. He would have been totally okay if he was ignoring him and talking to someone else but deciding to spend their silent treatment towards each other with a faux-bodied tramp who would open her legs for anything that has a dick? Ciel has never felt more betrayed and ticked off. Trust Sebastian Michaelis to bring out the worst and best out of him.

If he was in a worse mood, he would have called the principal to fire the substitute since the goddamn person was dozing off in his chair, drool trickling down his jaw in an unappealing manner. Put that together with one asshole of a boyfriend and an overbearing slut, not exactly a great sight to his already withering day.

A snort was heard coming from the seat next to him, a hand moving to place itself on the shoulder of the perfectly calm but discreetly fuming teenager. "What's up with Sebastian making heart eyes at that floozy?" Ciel sighed inaudibly through his nose before turning to the curious blond looking as disgusted as him.

"Honestly," he threw a glance at them, shrugging, "I have not the slightest idea what he is doing and why." Alois looked at him incredulously. "Don't know? Of course you do! You little shits are practically glued to each other's asses 24/7 and you expect me to believe that you don't know?"

Ciel stared boredly at him, his head slightly tilted before answering, "Just because we're always together doesn't mean I know everything about his life. And you really can't call him a little shit because he's a shit ton taller than you while on the other hand, I wouldn't object to you calling me that because I am a shitty person and short as fuck." Ciel's gaze flickered back to the tall raven and a tinge of jealousy fired up in his eyes before it was gone. "On second thought, Sebastian may be tall but he's a piece of shit too."

The blond smirked at him, his tongue going in between his lips as his fingers laced together. "Extra sassy today, I see?" He laughed loudly while the irked teenager rolled his eyes, his lips turning up a bit which was gone unnoticed by Alois. "Can't help it now can I? Now fuck off, Trancy, or did you want to take up more of my precious space and air?"

It was the blond's turn to roll his eyes. "You're such a bitch, you know that?"

"At least I don't go all around the academy in booty shorts, flirting with every gay-assed man I see just to make someone jealous, you slut."

Alois burst out laughing at his statement, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, well I'm just a really unique and wonderful person!" Ciel shook his head, head turned down to try hiding his small smile. Alois always puts him in a good mood when they have these conversations - though he knew that people who hear them find their discussion very disrespectful and insulting - and if he wanted to be honest, he was secretly really grateful for the one he calls 'slut' because he's been there for Ciel since childhood. Their parents were the best of friends and it continued up to adulthood which is why both teenagers are as close as brothers.

Ciel lifted his head up, about to retaliate when a loud, shrill laugh caused a disturbance towards both of them. Ciel inwardly growled in annoyance and jealousy as he glared at Sebastian's charming and hot as fuck smile.  _He's such an asshole. I want to fucking stab his ridiculously sinewy physique repeatedly until his insides burst and his limbs disintegrate._

"Aww~ Ciel-chan, why do you look like that?" Ciel immediately regained his composure, his face going back to its stoic and curt expression before looking up, eyes cold and deeply uninterested. "Look like what?" The girl pouted, crossing her arms in a way that she herself deemed as cute - but to Ciel, it looked desperate and irksome. "Ciel-chan! You know what I mean! Why were you looking at me and Sebby like you were planning our murder~?"

Ciel mentally scoffed at her words.  _I'm sorry to disappoint, but I was only planning for Sebastian's murder, not yours. Only his blood deserves to touch my skin. The likes of you don't deserve to be exterminated by me, my hands would get too dirty and it would waste my precious time. But if you're so interested to know, Alois will take care of your death since he's always ready to get his hands dirty and doesn't care who he kills._

Instead of saying that though, he just looked up, giving the look that makes most people who know him off to run away, but since the life form in front of him was brainless, 'it' just stayed there, standing and trying to look like an appealing entity when in reality she looked like one of those actors you would see in a highly educational, erotic short films found on toxic sites. In short, fake, slutty, and too dramatic.

Ciel looked like he was just about to say the most disrespectful of insults at the girl when the devilish man who was the ultimate source of Ciel's annoyance swooped in. "Hannah, let me talk to Ciel for a moment. Why don't you go back to our seats and guard them?" 'Hannah' pouted before turning and stomping back to her seat next to Sebastian's, sulking at the demand she was given.

Sebastian sighed softly, turning his head to face the raven who stared right back at him, face once again void of any emotion. "Ciel, you-"

The bell rang just in time and Ciel immediately stood up with grace, grabbing his bag and said with as much politeness and curtness in his voice, "You can tell me later, Michaelis. I don't want to be late." With that, he left with his head held high, dignity still intact but heart slowly tearing.

Sebastian stared at his empty desk, rethinking what just happened when he felt a harsh slap on his face. His head tilted up, a glare etched on his porcelain face. Alois scoffed at his actions. "You think I'm scared of you? Well, I'm fucking not, dipshit. Now before you make another mistake and hurt my best friend again, fucking go after him and give the most heartfelt apology you can muster with that non-existent heart of yours." With a sigh and a glare directed towards the blond who gave zero shits, he nodded before dashing out of the room and running after Ciel.

The Trancy born teenager shook his head. What would those two dense idiots do without him?

"Ciel! Ciel, hey, wait for me!" Sebastian found him at his locker flanked by Finny and Elizabeth. "Hey, um, can you guys leave us alone for a while?" Lizzie narrowed her eyes at him before Ciel gave her a look which she understood. Finny gave Sebastian a soft smile before he was pulled away from the couple, leaving both of them alone in the hallway.

Ciel stared at him, eyes apathetic, waiting impatiently for the taller of the two to speak. "Well? What did you want to tell me?"

Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "I'm sorry."

Ciel's eyebrows arched, a look of utter surprise etched on his pallid face. "Come again?"

Sebastian sighed deeply, his hand running itself through his black hair. "I'm sorry for being an asshole and making you jealous. I didn't mean to hurt you."

The shorter raven scoffed, crossing his arms. "Who said I was jealous?" The red-eyed teenager rolled his eyes before pulling his boyfriend into his arms, wrapping him in a warm and cozy embrace which earned him a yelp of surprise. "Stop denying it, babe."

A small huff sounded against his chest and Ciel's muffled voice said, "I hate you." Sebastian smiled fondly at him, kissing his hair and breathing its homy scent. "I love you too."

Ciel slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face into Sebastian's neck. "Don't think I've forgiven you that easily."

The taller of the two tightened his grip and sighed into Ciel's hair, stroking his back softly while he mumbled, "I know, baby. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"It hurt." Ciel lifted his face from Sebastian's chest, looking up at him, eyes full of emotion. "Seeing you with that girl. It hurt a lot. That's never happened before." The small raven smiled at him softly. "You are so amazing, Sebastian."

Sebastian looked at him in astonishment before he grinned back, leaning down and kissing his lover fully and passionately on the lips.

"I love you so much, Ciel."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: therivaillephile  
> twitter: qoldenrivaille  
> wattpad: sxrdonically-


End file.
